The potter harem
by parth1997
Summary: SUMMARY-One night harry potter finds out that he has been betrayed by his friends and mentor who do not care about him and it starts after 5th year of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**THE POTTER HAREM**

**SUMMARY-One night harry potter finds out that he has been betrayed by his friends and mentor who do not care about him and it starts after 5****th**** year of Hogwarts.**

**Chapter 1-the letter**

Harry potter THE BOY WHO LIVED was sitting in his room at the house of number 4,privet drive,little whinging ,surrey. Here he lived with his only living relatives the Dursleys.

He had been involved in the incident at DOM at the ministry due to which the magical world who had been thinking of him as a attention seeking spoilt brat and of Dumbeldeore as a loony old man were proven wrong. The now former minister Cornelius Fudge had been sacked within a week and Dumbeldore got his position as headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry back.

His pet owl Hedwig had been out and he was mourning the death of his godfather Sirius Black who had been pardoned now. His furry white owl came and was holding some prey and at the same time another brown coloured owl swooped in and had a letter tied on its leg which Harry opened and it was from gringotts, the wizard bank.

_DEAR LORD POTTER,_

_You are invited to the will reading of Sirius Orion Black tomorrow at Gringotts at 11:55am sharp_._ You have been sent a ring which is a portkey to Diagon Alley and it will be activated at 11:50am._

_You are also scheduled for emancipation at that time._

_RAGNOK_

_Goblin king_

Harry was shocked as he was referred as Lord Potter. He decide to attend his godfathers will hearing tomorrow and also speak to the goblins.

**A/N-Like it .Love it review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE POTTER HAREM**

**SUMMARY-One night harry potter finds out that he has been betrayed by his friends and mentor who do not care about him and it starts after 5****th**** year of Hogwarts.**

**Chapter 2-the inheritance**

Harry did not sleep that night properly as the weight of the prophecy and the letter from Gringotts intrigued him. Harry woke early made breakfast and did his chores quickly and told his aunt he would be out for the day. He picked up the ring and was transported to Diagon Alley, on the footsteps of the bank.

He went in and asked for Ragnok as he was told and the goblin showed him to a huge room where he found many people. There were Malfoys,Weasleys,Dumbledore,Tonks along with Remus and Hermione.

The goblin called the room to order and announced the coming of Ragnok who bought three memory orbs with him and said "first is the will of Sirius Orion Black.

_I Sirius Orion Black of sound mind and hot body announce this to be my last Testament and Will and all others are fake. _

_First to Remus John Lupin, I award 50,000 galleons and Marauder Isle. A certain metamaorphagus will like it for sure._

_To Nymphadora Tonks I award 25000 galleons and instructuions to buy proper clothes for Moony and a letter to the new Lord Black to reinstate you back in the family._

_To Andromeda Tonks I award 20000 galleons and a letter to the new Lord black to reinstate you in the family._

Draco snorted"why will I take those blood traitors in"

_To Hermione jean Granger I award acess to the entire Black library._

_To Fred and George Weasley I award the journals of the Marauders._

They immediately started shouting"we are not worthy"

_To Arthur Weasley I award 1000 galleons and a warning beware your wife._

_To Ron and Ginny Weasley I award one knut for your backstabbing._

_To Albus too many names Dumbledore i leave explicit instrunctions to get out of my godsons life and your bird watching group will vacate the facility as the wards will now reset._

_To Narcissa Malfoy I leave you the option of getting your marriage annulled and leaving the ponce git._

_To Draco Malfoy I remove you form the family and you or your descendants shall never be Lord Black._

_To Harry James Potter my godson and nephew I leave everything else and the title of Lord Black and also immediately emancipate you._

The will caused an instant uproar as Draco shouted that Harry did not have Black blood to which Ragnok replied Lord Potters grandmother was Dorea Black and if he shouted more he would be dealt with.

Dumbledore also said that as Harrys magical guardian he would not be allowed emancipation bit Ragnok said he was never the guardian and at the same time said the contract between house weasley and potter was void.

As the others filed out only Ragnok,Narcissa and Harry with Hermione remained.

**A/N=sorry for so much wait review please**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE POTTER HAREM**

**SUMMARY-One night harry potter finds out that he has been betrayed by his friends and mentor who do not care about him and it starts after 5****th**** year of Hogwarts.**

**CHAPTER3-The different tests and estates**

Harry was shocked himself by the will of Padfoot and what was this backstabbing he was taking about by Ron and Ginny. He was thinking this when Narcissa came and said that she needed to get rid of Malfoy name at any cost. Harry agreed and Ragnok got a few sets of parchment. He said"the contract between House black and malfoy had been violated as it said one daughter has to be born within 5 years of marriage." Hearing this,Harry signed the parchment for his emancipation and also annulling the marriage of Narcissa Black with Lucius Malfoy and he adopted the Tonks back in the family.

Ragnok said that he should get a inheritance test and a test of his core along with scar done. He led Harry with Hermione to the office of Sharptooth who was the Black account manager. There Harry was told to prick his hand and the blood fell in a bowl which was tested and looking at the result was shocking for Ragnok.

He asked a goblin to get various files who then got them and then Ragnok announced the result of the test.

Harry was the lord Potter,Black,Peverell,Gryfindorr,Slytherin,Ravenclaw,Hufflepuff,Emrys. That shocked the occupants of the room completely and Harry said"me,lord of all these houses." Ragnok read the portfolios accordingly.

_MOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF POTTER_

_STATUS=Lord_

_DESCENDED FROM JAMES CHARLES POTTER_

_WEALTH=700,00,00,000Galleons and jewellery and heirlooms_

_PROPERTIES=Potter manor,17Godrics Hollow,4privet drive little whinging surrey_

_BUSSINESSES=Dailyprophet35%,WeasleyWizardingWheezes30%,Cleansweep20%,Cocacola21%Microsoft35%_

_Marriage contract=House Weasley(illegal so not required to be fulfilled)_

_MOST NOBLE AND ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK_

_STATUS=Lord_

_DESCENDED FROM DOREA CHARLES POTTERNEEBLACK_

_WEALTH=845,36,29,017Galleons and heirlooms_

_PROPERTIES=Black manor,12grimmauld place,Marauder manor_

_BUSINESSESS=Daily prophet35%Nimbus25%_

_Marriage contract=House Greengrass(Daphne Greengrass)_

_MOST NOBLE AND ANCIENT HOUSE OF PEVERELL_

_STATUS=Lord_

_DESCENDED FROM IGNOTUS PEVERELL_

_WEALTH=60,00,00,000Galleons and the deathly hallows_

_PROPERTIES=Peverell manor_

_Marriage contract=none_

_MOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OFGRYFINDOR,RAVENCLAW,HUFFLEPUFF,SLYTHERIN_

_STATUS=Lord_

_DESCENDED AND BY CONQUEST_

_WEALTH=1000,00,00,000GALLEONS_

_PROPERTIES=HOGWARTS,SLYTHERINMANOR,RAVENCLAWMANOR,GRYFINDOECASTLE,HUFFLEPUFFMANOR_

_BUSINESSES=None_

_Marriage contracts=none_

_HOUSE OF EMRYS_

_WEALTH=99,99,99,99,999Galleons_

_Properties=none_

_Marriage contracts=none_

Harry fainted.

**A/N=please review and like.**


End file.
